


A Miraculous Sorting Ceremony

by suspencer



Series: miraculous hogwarts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts AU, I'm really bad at tagging, Sorting Ceremony, i just rlly love hogwarts, it's literally just the sorting ceremony, thats all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspencer/pseuds/suspencer
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is going to Hogwarts aka the miraculous Hogwarts Au literally no one asked for





	

Marinette stared up at the castle in awe, Hogwarts was breathtaking in the same way the Eiffel Tower was and Marinette couldn't help but feel inspired. She was dragged back to reality when the girl next to her nudged her, "what house do think you'll get in?" she asked her glasses glinting with the light of the lanterns on the dingy rowboats, Marinette shrugged "I have no clue, honestly I think I'd be happy in any house, what about you?" the girl hummed tilting her head to the side "either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor I think, I'm Alya by the way" Alya said sticking her hand out, "Marinette" she replied shaking Alya's hand.

Marinette and Alya continued to exchange excited whispers as they made their way through the castle towards the great hall "are you nervous?" Marinette asked Alya as they were waiting to lead into the great hall to finally be sorted "not really, you?" Alya asked turning towards Marinette who was slowly turning a distressing shade of green "I think I might throw up and pee my pants at the same time" Marinette answered with wide eyes, Alya laughed, she was cut off by the shrill voice of another first year "Sabrina, Adrikins hurry up" the blonde girl called whilst attempting to shove her way to the front of the group, behind her a rather anxious looking blond boy, and a short redhead who was nearly tripping over her robes to keep up followed the blonde girl, the boy with significantly more apologies as he went than either of his female counterparts. "that girl thinks she can just do whatever she wants because her dad's minister of magic in France" a voice said breaking through Marinette's thoughts, both her and Alya jumped as they turned around to face the voice, a short boy who looked like he was drowning in his robes, Alya cocked her head at the boy "that's minister Bourgeois' daughter?" she asked and the boy nodded "how do you know?" Marinette asked "heard her complaining loudly on the train about her daddy wouldn't stand for it if she had to share a room with other people, I feel sorry for the two with her though, the boy looked like he'd rather be literally anywhere else than on that train" the boy explained. 

It was then that the doors to the great hall opened and the Professor began to lead all the first down to the front of the hall, Marinette felt nauseous again, all the older students stared at the first years as they made their way towards the rickety looking stool and the sorting hat, which if you asked Marinette I looked like the whole thing was about to fall apart and if everyone was literally a wizard why didn't they just use magic to maintain the hat. The group came to stop at the front of the hall and the professor began reading out the names of students "hey, are you alright? you look like you're gonna be sick" Alya whispered to her, Marinette nodded "yeah I'm fine just nervous" Alya smiled accepting that answer. Marinette turned back towards the front in time to see the blonde boy from before in the midst of being sorted, he squirmed looking uncomfortable before the hat finally burst out "HUFFLEPUFF" the boy smiled brightly and hurried over to the cheering table. It wasn't long before the Bourgeois girl from before was called "Chloe Bourgeois" the professor called out and Chloe made her way to stool smiling brightly, the hat had barely touched her head before it too called out "HUFFLEPUFF" Marinette hadn't anticipated that and neither apparently had her two companions "damn I was for sure she was Gryffindor, or like Slytherin or something" the boy whispered "yeah Hufflepuff seems really out of left field" was Alya's response.

Marinette tuned out the rest of the sorting till it was Alya's turn, Alya bounded up the step's excited. She sat there for several minutes Marinette worried that something had gone wrong and then the hat eased her worries as it bellowed out a hearty "GRYFFINDOR" Alya smiled and dashed over to the other Gryffindor's who were all cheering and shouting loudly, the professor cleared their throat and glared at the Gryffindor's whilst waiting for them to quiet down, when they finally did the professor continued with the sorting and before Marinette had fully mentally prepared herself the professor's voice clearly rang out "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Marinette climbed the step's slowly filled with the cold dread of anxiety, she sat nervously on the stool and once the hat was on her head she felt a foreign presence within her head _'hmm yes very clever and brave too, maybe Gryffindor'_ Marinette hoped the hat would put her in Gryffindor with Alya _'or how would you feel about Ravenclaw'_ she deflated a bit at that _'ah the ambition you possess is unparalleled better be'_ "SLYTHERIN" Marinette clumsily made her way towards the Slytherin table, she could only hope that maybe the boy they had maybe befriended got Slytherin or that some other first year Slytherin's wanted to befriend her.

Marinette waited anxiously, watching the sorting vigilantly each time praying it would be the boy she'd befriended earlier, it wasn't until "Nino Lahiffe" was read out that her prayers were answered, sadly though it didn't take the hat very long to call out "HUFFLEPUFF" and honestly Marinette should have seen that coming. Marinette sighed and hoped that maybe the girl's she had to room with would be delighted to be Marinette's friend, she hoped anyhow. It was towards the end of the ceremony that Marinette saw another first year she recognised being sorted "Sabrina Raincomprix" apparently, the short girl who was with the blond boy and Chloe Bourgeois, the hat almost immediately declared "SLYTHERIN" Sabrina smirked and adjusted her glasses before taking her seat next to Marinette, "um hi" Marinette tried lamely, figuring if she could make one friend within her house she'd be fine "hi I'm Sabrina" Sabrina smiled "Marinette" Sabrina nodded and they both turned their attention towards the headmaster as he gave a speech about the rules and expectations of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i did the whole justice, if you'd like to discuss the sorting of these characters i'm always a slut for hogwarts house debates, this is gonna be a series of random scenarios in a vaguely linear fashion at this point anyhow 
> 
> ~---------------~  
> my main tumblr is http://ididntjusttrip.tumblr.com/   
> my aesthetic type blog (where i'll post like moodboards for this au) is https://suffersaesthetically.tumblr.com/
> 
> if you wanna read my trash group chat fic it's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7493145/chapters/17030358   
> i tend to update it semi-regularly


End file.
